Choices
by koji3
Summary: AU:A retelling of the SH story. What if Carrot had grown up in our world and was later taken to the SH world? on hold until i read the manga


Notes: hello. This is my first sorcerer hunters fanfic so please be gentle. It's always so much fun getting a new story idea in your head you know. Especially if you like it. Anyway I hope you r+r. enjoy.

Rated: PG-13 ( will be changed to R later on.)

Disclaimer: … must you rub it in?

Pairings: CarrotxZaha ( may change later), others will be added on later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Choices

__

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Big Mama look over at the destruction of the world. She had been to late to stop it. Shamed she looked away. She could have prevented this, but instead she had let her feelings get in the way of the mission. So many had died. All her fault.

Bowing her head she excepted the blame. Even if she hadn't been the direct cause of it she had let him go, which was as good as having killed everyone with her own hands. She had thought he could do it, had believed he could. Only she had forgotten Zaha. He had been to strong for him. And now, all her children were dead. Feeling the tears in her eyes she let herself cry. She had nothing left. He had won. 

Then she heard it. Someone else was grieving. Following the noise she stopped in shock at the sight before her. He was so covered in blood that he had almost missed seeing him. Gasping in horror she watched as he rocked back and forth cradling a still figure in his arms. His head bent down, his lips muttering something over and over again. His once childish face bore signs of age and sadness, his eyes held a burden that no one that young should ever bare.

Walking closer to him she felt her broken heart shatter even more when she heard what he was saying.

" I'm sorry. My promise, I broke my promise. Wish I could go back. Please let me go back. I'm sorry. My promise-"

" Oh God Carrot!"

Stiffening he looked at her with those eyes that had seen so much, even more than her own. It was almost as if he wasn't looking at her, but inside at her very being. Struggling not to shudder she glanced at the face of the body he was holding.

" Oh Carrot."

Shaking she fell to her knees. In his arms he held Marron. Marron who had died trying to protect him. This was just too much.

" Mother."

Looking up she wordlessly stared at him. His voice sounded far older than he was. Then it should have sounded.

" Why can't I change it? Why did it have to happen this way? You should have killed me."

The last was spoken with no emotion. She could tell, though, that he meant it, which broke her heart even more.

" Carrot. I…I couldn't kill you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Nodding his head in acceptance he looked back down at Marron and stroked his cheek.

" I couldn't keep my promise. In the end it was he, not me, who died. I can never be forgiven for that." Looking up his eyes traveled across the destruction. " Or for this."

No, she had been wrong Big Mama realized. He had not won, she had just though he had. Taking a chance she took a deep breathe. What she was going to say next was impossible to do, but maybe…just maybe it might work.

" There is a chance that things can be different."

Still looking at the field of bodies Carrot's face didn't even twitch. 

" The cost?"  
" Nothing will be the same."

" … "

" I mean your past will be the same until a certain point where everything will change."

" To change this you must change the past or it would be useless to try again you mean."

" Yes."

Contemplating it, Carrot nodded his head.

" Anything is better than this. Do it."

Nodding her head she didn't bother to warn him of the risks. She had a feeling that he already knew.

" No one will remember anything," she warned. That was excluding herself of course.

" … I want to keep my memories. Promise me you'll let me remember. How can anything change, even if things are different, if no one remembers how it will all end if we fail?"

" I'll…I'll yes." She couldn't look him in his eyes but he didn't notice. 

" Then let's do it."

Nodding her head again Big Mama closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

" Wait." Pulling something off his neck Carrot held his hand out. In it was a small crystal tear hanging on a string. Big Mama felt tears gather in her eyes again. " Can you hold on to this until the next time we meet. I don't want to risk accidentally losing it when the spell is cast. So please keep it safe for me until then."

Big Mama found herself reaching out a shaking hand against her better judgment. She had already lied to him enough as it was, it wouldn't hurt to just do this for him, would it? 

Moments later when Carrot began to shrink she let the tears of regret she had been holding in fall.

" I'm so sorry Carrot. For lying to you again."

She stood there alone as the scenery slowly began to disappear and. The world turned white. Carrot's necklace in her hand, she let go of her conscience and gave in. It was better this way. She had to believe that. It was better this way. Yes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN/ Okay one more thing. This chapter won't be mentioned again until near the end of the story. It doesn't really effect the story yet. Oh and the next chpt takes place in this world, probably in Japan but it can be in almost any country. Anyway you'll get what Big Mama meant about everything being different after a certain point as you read the story. Hope you review. I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
